Claimed by Shadow
Claimed by Shadow (2007) is book #2 of the Cassandra Palmer series. Introduction From the book jacket: A recent legacy made Cassandra Palmer heir to the title of Pythia, the world's chief clairvoyant. It's a position that usually comes with years of training, but Cassie's circumstances are a little...unusual. Now she's stuck with a whopping amount of power that every vamp, fey, and mage in town wants to either monopolize or eradicate-and that she herself doesn't dare use. What's more, she's just discovered that a certain arrogant master vampire has a geis on her-a magical claim that warns off any would-be suitors, and might also explain the rather ... intense attraction between them. But Cassie's had it with being jerked around, and anyone who tries it from now on is going to find out that she makes a very bad enemy... ~ Take A Chance: Books To read sample chapters from Claimed by Shadow, please click here. The Story It’s havoc at Dante’s as Cassie has accidentally released the Graeae in her quest to find tools and help to track down Tony and free her father. And, for the first time, she learns about the D'uthracht Geis placed on her. Having her time traveling ability out of her control is one thing, but the geis…well, that’s another. It does serve one purpose as Cassie figures out why she keeps traveling back to the same timeline over and over. It comes in handy as the Silver Circle wants her dead, too. ~ KD DID IT Takes on Books Full Summary The story picks up just after the events of Touch the Dark. Cassie has escaped the Senate, but reveals she stole a few objects of power on her way out of the door. She is looking for Tony, not only because of past issues with him, but because she wants to free her father's ghost, and neutralize Myra, the other heir to the Pythia power. (She thinks Tony is the key to finding them both.) Just as she approaches a member of Tony's organization to try to get a fix on him, she is attacked by Mages. She is forced to make an alliance with the mage assassin Pritkin to escape. They decide to work together to get to Faerie , where they believe Tony and Myra are hiding. Pritkin wants to get to Myra for his own reasons. While all this is going on, Cassie discovers that Mircea has placed a geis on her... a powerful spell that prevents her from sleeping with other men. If she makes a move to do so, she and the potential partner experience great pain. But this is at odds with the power of the Pythia which is urging Cassie to lose her virginity in order to claim her full power. Before she can even set out for Faerie, Cassie is being sent back in time. Myra is trying to kill Mircea in the past, to remove his protection of Cassie in the present. ~ Goodreads reader | Jen Plot Points Advancing the Series Story Arc *Cassie becomes the Pythia *Thomas finds a safe place in Faerie * World-Building: Characters, Groups, Supes, Places, etc. 'Characters' Primary Characters: * Agnes: is the Pythia whom Myra murdered, but she’s still hanging about. * Apollo: Greek god, the Pythias get their power from him. * Augusta: is torturing Jack the Ripper. * Billy Joe is the ghost of an Irish-American gambler who got caught. Now he hangs with Cassie due to the energetic ruby necklace. He sometimes serves as a spy and ally for Cassie. * Cassandra Palmer: clairvoyant, Pythia, time-traveler & Time Line policer, protagonist * Carlos Casanova is a vampire possessed by an incubus, he’s in charge of Tony’s Vegas operations which include Dante’s Casino. * Consul: a.k.a., Cleopatra —head of the North American Vampire Senate * Kit Marlow: is the Senate’s spymaster * Louis-Cesare: (Louis César) is the master who took Tomas from Alejandro. * Mac: full name: Archie McAdam—Pritkin’s retired partner,—a magical tattoo artist; he’s not too happy with the Silver Circle. * Mircea Basarab, Count Basarab, is a 500-year-old vampire, the chief negotiator for the Senate, Tony’s master, and Dracula‘s older brother. * Myra: is the former Pythian heir. * Pritkin: is a war mage, a walking armory, in the Silver Circle as well as their chief assassin. He never believes a word Cassie says. * Rasputin: leader of the Russian vampire mafia * Tomas: one of those rare vamps able to mimic the human condition. * Tony, a.k.a., Antonio Gallina, born of chicken farmers when Michelangelo was carving his fawn, is on the lam from the vampires and the Dark Fey; he’s been a naughty boy, engaging in the magic user slave trade. Background Characters: * Abraham Stoker: is Drac’s human servant. * Alejandro, the leader of the Latin American Senate. * Alphonse: Tony's second-in-cimmand and personal bodyguard * Andrew and Stephan: two War Mages sent to capture Cassie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 * European Consul: at the Convocation in 1888—didn't didn't like Cassie, a magic user, being there..Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * Dmitri: a wolfish vampire in the past. * Dracula: Mircea's brother * Cassie's parents: * Chavez, which means 'Dream Maker', is a helpful incubus—Cassie’s encountered him before—in the future. They captured Dracula in the box in the 1880s. * Elizabeth O'Donnell, aka Cassie’s mother: was the heir to the Pythia, before she ran away. * Francoise: (Françoise) is the witch Cassie encountered and freed back in the 1700s. * Herophile: name that Apollo gives Cassie—the original was a former Pythia that followed Apollo blindly * Jack the Ripper: Augusta's new pet in 1888—she turned him into a vampire. * Jonas Marsden: used to lead the Silver Circle before he retired. * Laura: child ghost—friend of Cassie's; haunts Tony's Farmhouse * Miranda: Gargoyle—the cook at Dante's Casino * Nick: researcher friend of Pritkin’s * Pritkin's Golem: Clay humanoid figure animated by magic—comes to life in Faeries Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Radella: is captain of the night guard of the Dark Fey in Faerie. She’ll deal for the rune * Randy: aka Randolph—another incubus.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 * Roger Palmer: Her father was a mage who could see ghosts. * The Spirit Creature: at the Convocation in 1888. Historical Characters: * Abraham Stoker: (see above) * Mircea Basarab: (see above) * Carlos Casanova: (see above) * Vlad Dracul: aka Dracula, (see above) * Raphael: aka Rafe—the famous Renaissance painter (see above) * Zombie Elvis: Entertainment at Dante's, animated by Necromancers * Zombie Hendrix: Entertainment at Dante's Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Groups & Organizations: * Council: aka Great Council—other names for the Silver Circle * European Vampire Senate: Louis-Cesare is their Second (Champion) and is on loan to the North American Vampire Senate * M.A.G.I.C.: The Supernatural Community's version of the UN * North American Vampire Senate: The American Senate—headquartered at M.A.G.I.C. in Las Vegas. * Silver Circle: Government of the supposed good mages * South American Vampire Senate: Alejandro is their leader * Supernatural Community: * Tony's Court: his family of vampires, employees, business, etc. * Treaty between the Senate and the Circle: long-standing Treaty of peace, partnership, laws and prohibitions like slaving. * Vampire Senate: There are six vampire senates in the world. The American Senate is headed up by the Consul, a.k.a., Cleopatra. * War Mages: police and protect Titles & Terms * Pythia ' * 'Consul (Position): Position of leader of any of the vampire Senates * Second: Champion for a Vampire Senate. * Heir: The one chosen by the Power to be the next Pythia from amongst the Sybils * Initiates: young candates in early stages of Pytia training. * Sybils: * Adepts: * Cassandra (term): * Crystal Gazing: self-proclaimed guardian of free speech in the Supernatural Community. * Norms: non-magic humans Activities / Gatherings / Treaties * Convocation: a formal week-long week-long meeting of master level vampires. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * Slaving: * Time Travel Log: * Treaty between the Senate and the Circle: long-standing Treaty of peace, partnership, laws and prohibitions like slaving. Supe Types: * Dark Mages: * Demons: Beings from another dimension, expert at possession * Dragons: one was seen in Faerie when they first arrived. * Gargoyles: illegal aliens brought in from Faerie. Hiding at Dante's Casino acting as kitchen help to pay their way in this world. * Ghosts: spirits * Gods: god-like beings from varous Pantheons, mostly greek. * Golems: animated clay statue used for protection. * Graeae: are three old women who share one eye and one tooth amongst themselves: Pemphredo (alarm), Deino (dread), and Enyo (horror). Like aged toddlers. Their other side is much bloodier and Amazonian. * Fey: beings from Faerie—Light Fey and Dark Fey * Incubus: a type of Demon—feeds off life energy mainly through sex. * Mages: Magic Users * Master Vampires: * Necromancers: animators of the dead: zombies Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 * Nulls: Magic users born with the inate cancel out magic—they are hunted to make Null Bombs..Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Ogre: The Rune Thurisaz turns a person in to a huge Ogre Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Pixies: * Pythia: * Satyr ': * 'Vampires: * War Mages: wizards and witches who have been trained in human and magical combat techniques by the Circle Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Witches: * Zombies: Objects / Weapons / Publications * Aura: magical skin * Cassie's Ward: pentagram ward created by the Circle—they put a block on it she Cassie can't use it. * "Crystal Gazing": scandal sheet for the magical community * Dagger Bracelet: * Magic Mirrors: surveillance monitors and or communication * Magical Objects and Weapons: Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Magical Paperweight Snare: What Cassie's father's spirit is trapped in: Tony has it in Faerie; Tony is using it as a paperweight, the size of a golfball. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 * Magical Tarot Deck: talks—self-prophecying Tarot deck. * Magic Tattoos: * Magical Traps: * Null Bombs: * The Oracle: Newweek-like magazine for the magical community * Portals: magical entryways between planes of existence—like from the mortal world into Faerie. * Runes of Langgarn: Thurisaz, Hagalaz, Jera and Dagaz Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5, p. 112 * Sheba: is the cat tattoo that Mac lends Cassie. * Time Line: * Wards: Magic: * Geis: a compulsion spell * D'uthracht Geis: a compul * Sheba: is the cat tattoo that Mac lends Cassie. * M.A.G.I.C.: The Supernatural Community's version of the UN—located just outside Las Vegas * Magic: * Time Travel: * Time Travel Log: * Shifting: moving through Time or Space—a Pythian power. Places: * Dante's Casino: * Lyceum Theatre: Theater in 1888 London that Cassie shifts to—stops Mircea from being poisoned. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Faerie: another dimension i wich the Fey live—requires a portal to get there. * Decadent Dreams: spa located in a monstrosity of a building adjacent to Dante's, run by Casanova * Donovan's Auction House: Circle bought a Null Bomb from them; two were purchased at auction from Donovan's back in 1872. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * M.A.G.I.C.: designed to look like a working ranch * Mac's Tattoo Shop: Mac creates Magic Tattoos, mostly wards.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5–8 The shop magically transports like in the Wizard of Oz.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 * Headliners: club at Dante's with entertainment—Zombies of real people once famous—Elvis, Hendrix. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 * Ice Rink: where Cassie's locker is located. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Next & Previous Books * Next Book: Embrace the Night #3 (2008) * Previous Book: Touch the Dark #1 (2006) * Full Reading Order List See Also * Dorina Basarab series * Karen Chance * Full Reading Order List Publishing Information * Mass Market Paperback, 384 pages, Published April 3rd 2007 by Roc—ISBN 0451461525 * URL: Author's Page for book Book References External Links *Claimed by Shadow - Chance Karen *[http://www.freevampires.net/vampires/Cassandra_Palmer_2/ Claimed By Shadow (Cassandra Palmer #2) read online free by Karen Chance] *Take A Chance: Books ~ Claimed by Shadow *Goodreads | Claimed By Shadow (Cassandra Palmer, #2) by Karen Chance *Book Review: Karen Chance’s Embrace the Night | KD DID IT Takes on Books General: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Cassandra Palmer series